eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Josch Decinchi
Josch Decinchi was turned over to the royal protector as a child and taught basic Force techniques by his adopted father. Was taken to Kashyyyk and trained by a Jedi in hiding there in dual lightsaber combat. Left Kashyyyk with traders to explore the galaxy. He then took up residence on Endor for a long time. Felt the Force calling him to the Temple of Light. Trained under and became infatuated with Miria Lahana. Left Saridona Prime and joined the Galactic Alliance Remnant Starfighter Corps. He flew in the Rogue Squadron. Then he felt pulled back to the Temple of Light. He now is helping rebuild the Guardians of Light. Biography Learning on Vernet (120 BBY - 80 BBY) The only thing that Josch knew about his biological parents was that his father was a warrior and his mother was a member of the Royal Court in Maz-Verlin on Vernet. His parents left him in the care of Scath Foumi, the protector of the Royal Family. Scath had once been a Jedi Knight in the days of the Republic, but left the Order because of several of the council’s rules that he did not agree with. Scath returned to Vernet to reassume the role of royal protector. Josch’s parents knew of the political unrest on Vernet and did not want their son to become a victim. So they gave him to Scath who sensed his connection to the Force. As Josch grew up under the watchful eye of Scath, who encouraged his free spirited nature, he was allowed to follow his own destiny. Josch spent most of his time as any other youth would on Vernet. He learned the arts of farming, hunting, and wilderness survival. Since Scath spent most of his time in the court, where Josch’s parents did not want their son, Josch was taught by the different clansmen from the Clans of the Four Trees. Essentially Josch did not have parents; he had a group of mentors that he learned under. Training on Kashyyyk (80 BBY - 18 BBY) Scath took him to Kashyyyk, there he was taught basic techniques in the Force, including how to sense if someone was steeped in the dark side. Scath knew that this would keep Josch safe from being influenced by the ease and seductiveness of that path. Josch learned to understand Shryiiwook from living among the Wookiees for many years. When the Clone Wars found its way to the Wookiee's homeworld, Scath moved Josch to the otherside of the planet away from the battle. When Order 66 was issued, Josch witnessed the effect of the simultaneous executions on Scath. They ended up going to live on the forest floor amongst the wild flora and fauna. Scath realized that he needed to get back to Vernet to protect the Royal House. He also realized that if he brought Josch with him he increased his risk of being discovered by the Empire. So instead he left him in the care of a Jedi, Kento Marek, that was in hiding on the planet with his wife and small son. Unfortunately Josch never saw his father again. The Jedi there taught him the delicate art of fighting with lightsabers. He fashioned the hilts of his sabers utilizing a fallen branch of one of the Great Trees. His teacher used the ferocious forest floor as a rite of passage for Josch. But his time on Kashyyyk was coming to a close. The Empire, that Scath had hoped to protect Josch from by leaving him there, had discovered Kento and was on a mission to execute him. Josch felt the dark disturbance in the Force and once again hid on the forest floor. Living in the Trees (18 BBY - 3 ABY) Following the Voices (3 ABY - 134 ABY) After he made a blind jump away from Endor, he found himself in his home system of Vernet. He set down, but did not return to Maz-Verlin. Instead he found a tree and meditated under it, while playing his Deej Pipe. It was at this time he heard the mystical trio that sang to him through the Force. They seemed to be calling him away and so he followed them, for thirteen decades. He followed the Voices to the Temple of Light on Saridona Prime, the home of the Guardians of Light. Fighting the Darkness (134 ABY - 146 ABY) He studied under Master Miria Lahana where she taught him the subtleties of the Force, the value of being still and calm, and showed him how to teach others. After two years of studying and feeling the growing threat of the dark side he could no longer sit idly by. Reports were reaching the Guardians of the Second Imperial Civil War, in that both the Empire-in-Exile and the Galactic Alliance Remnant were mounting an offensive against Darth Krayt. Josch needed to help, he felt called to help, if not the New Jedi Order than the Galactic Alliance. After he told his Master goodbye he climbed into his Arrow of Light and sought out the guerrilla warriors. He found himself wondering into the services of Galactic Alliance Remnant Starfighter Corps. He flew a CF9 Crossfire in Rogue Squadron as CPL Zieleb-Xan “Mac” Macja, Rogue Three. In the storied squadron he earned the respect of his peers and learned to lead others into combat. For the first time in his life he truly had to rely on other as they too had to rely on him. The war only solidified for him the lessons that Master Lahana had worked so hard to teach him back at the Temple of Light. At the end of the War, Josch was approached by a mysterious Mandalorian who gave him clues that led him to discover answers to his once hidden past. He knew now that he needed to return to Saridona Prime to complete his training with Miria. But when he walked into the Temple of Light it was completely devoid of all Jedi, including Miria. Josch was crest fallen and sat in the darkness contemplating what could have been if he had stayed. In the darkness he heard voices calling and challenging him to re-establish the Guardians of Light. One of the voices, belonging to former Master Raven Lightstar, bestowed upon the Prodigal Padawan the rank of Knight and deemed him Sentinel of the Order. The Shadow Wars - Times End (146 ABY) Slowly Jedi and friends of the Order have returned and are looking to the newly Knighted Josch for leadership, as the Grandmaster, and guidance through the approaching storm… Personality and traits Powers and abilities Force Powers Josch is extremely adept at: Alter environment, Animal friendship, and Plant surge. Whereas his weaknesses are against droids and can not utilize Ionize. All of this ties into what Josch has experience in his long lifetime. He has spent the majority of his life traveling the galaxy and living in forested areas. However he has had bad run-ins with droids and have witnessed their distructive powers. Lightsaber Combat Master Marek taught him to fight with various weapons. Kento slowly changed the types of weapons he was using, until one day he gave Josch two metal cylinders. He showed him that they were lightsabers and gave Josch basic instruction in lightsaber training. Form V: Shien / Djem So; Jar’Kai Special Racial Abilities He has longevity with retained youthfulness. His appearance is that of someone 1/10th of his chronological age. His body is synced to a 48 hour day and also allows him stay up longer if needed. Josch can also jump, without using the force, an extra-ordinary height and has extremely good balance. However he is not able to lift heavy weights, and cannot run for long distances or over long periods of time, without being aided by the force.His pointed ears are able to hear slightly better then the average human. Equipment Weapons *Energy Bow *Lightsabers Josch made his lightsabers while he was living on Kashyyyk. He found a branch of one of the great trees that had fallen and began carving it down into two separate pieces, one slightly longer than the other. Curious on how the sabers were constructed Josch snuck into Kento’s room one night and "borrowed" one of the lightsabers. After studying its construction closely he began putting his own together utilizing the two pieces of wood that he had carved. But once he completed them he discovered that they did not work. So he set them aside. Then, while he lived on Endor, he had plenty of time to sit and contemplate what he had done wrong in constructing his sabers. He allowed the Force to flow through him and guide his actions. Once he felt fully in tune with everything that surrounded him it happened. He became one with the crystals that were inside each hilt and now they function. Starships *''Arrow of Light'' - G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighter *Rogue Three - CF9 Crossfire starfighter *''Crimson Arrow'' - R-28 starfighter Clothing Wears a tan shirt with matching pants. A brown undertunic with a dark green overtunic. Robes are a dark brown. His boots match the color of his robes. Romance Miria Lahana Behind the Scenes Josch is the Player Character designed by CPL_Macja to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Grandmasters of the Guardians of Light Category:Knights of the Guardians of Light Category:Humans and Near-Humans Category:Erphae Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Galactic Alliance Personnel Category:Rogue Squadron Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi